With advancement of the mobile communication technologies, some mobile communication terminals have now been able to support a dual-card dual-standby function. That is to say, a user can use two SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards simultaneously in a same mobile communication terminal.
Additionally, the WIFI function and the wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies including the Wireless LAN Authentication and Privacy Infrastructure (WAPI) have also become trends of development for the mobile communication terminals.
A “data account” in the mobile communication field is also called an access point name (APN). Currently, a problem with the data account management in the mobile communication terminals is that: technically, a data account is only a series of character strings, and the name and contents thereof cannot be associated with an SIM card intuitively, let alone with the WIFI. Therefore, the mobile communication terminals currently available cannot make management on data accounts effectively.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a technical solution that can make management on data accounts effectively.